Austria-Hungary (Franz Joseph)
Austria-Hungary led by Franz Joseph is a custom civilization created by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Viregel, janboruta, JFD, and COF. The original mod was created by Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Austria-Hungary Austria-Hungary was a state in central Europe that aimed to continue the Habsburg Empire in this new form. Owing to the vast amount of cultures within it, Austria-Hungary was often unstable politically, and had ethnic infighting for much of its existence. Founded as a result of the Compromise of 1867, unity in the region was fragile. Austria and Hungary remained distinct entities within the state, each having their own passports despite being legally part of the same country. The union was far more a personal monarchical union than a full-scale political one, as most regions had a significant degree of autonomy, with centralised matters only being to do with defence and the like. Throughout the 19th century, Austria-Hungary prospered, as a cultural capital of the world. However, due to the close alliance with the upstart German Empire, Austria-Hungary found itself isolated from many other countries around it. In the south, the Serbs were desperate to regain lands incorporated into Austria-Hungary, despite them having only got independence a few years beforehand. As an ally of Russia, Serbia was able to push these claims. In 1914, Austria-Hungary sent an ultimatum to Serbia, stating that if they did not agree with all of the points, then they would be in a state of war. The points were so power-taking that the Austro-Hungarian Empire did not think they could possibly agree, thus giving them a casus belli; however, much to their surprise and disappointment, the Serbs agreed with everything aside from one clause in point six of the ultimatum. Angered, Austria-Hungary invaded anyway. However, with incredibly outdated military not ready to even fight against the upstart Serbian nation, Austria-Hungary succumed to its weakness in having too many ethnicities held in the one state against their will. Though Austria tried to incorporate itself into the remnants of the German Empire, the newfound League of Nations denied this, instead splitting Central Europe into more or less what it is today. Franz Joseph Kaiser Franz Joseph I was the sole monarch of Austria-Hungary for most of its history, from his ascension to the throne in 1848 to his death in the dire years of the First World War. Always aiming to consolidate his power, Franz Joseph soon saw that many people under the Austro-Hungarian banner were unhappy with this nationality, something he sought out to put an end to. With the vast amount of ethnic groups within Austria-Hungary, Franz Joseph aimed to unite them all and go forwards as one unified nation. Throughout the years, he saw Austria-Hungary retain its fragile position in Central Europe, though the lack of progress lead to outdated technology, leaving the military large, but almost obsolete. Towards the end of his reign, Franz Joseph entered a military alliance with Wilhelm II of Germany, the Central Powers. In 1914, a Serbian nationalist group, the Black Hand, assassinated Franz Ferdinand, Franz Joseph’s heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. Angered by this, Franz Joseph declared war on Serbia, triggering a complex system of alliances that ultimately started the First World War. With the army in shambles, Franz Joseph found himself losing time after time to the upstart Serbians, and with his death two years into this conflict, the state he had so carefully crafted was doomed for destruction. Dawn of Man "Great Franz Joseph of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, people far and wide throughout the lands cry for you to become their leader once more! Owing to your establishment of a state right in the heart of Europe, you were noted as a ruler of one of the so-called "Great Powers" of the day. Able to unite your people against foes that could crush the empire, forming a stable alliance with the new state of Germany in the process, your wisdom managed to save people that would have otherwise been subject to far harsher foreign domination. However, with the advent of war in 1914 and your death two years later, the empire that you had so carefuly crafted collapsed, but your legacy lives on today. Oh strong and mighty Kaiser Franz Joseph, your former realm needs you to reassume control. Can you creat a new state to empower your people's will? Can you fend off all enemies of the state to preserve the peace? Can you build a civilisation to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the Austro-Hungarian Crownlands, my friend. Would you care for some culture? Allow me to introduce it to you." Introduction: "I, Franz Joseph, Emperor of Austria-Hungary, bid you welcome to my lands. Care for a look around? The mountains are lovely here..." Defeat: "Damned fool! You have wiped out countless people and put them under your ever-opressing rule. At least they're united." Defeat: "How this day came about I do not know. Though that smirk shall no longer be on your face when the empire strikes back." Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrates *+ culture output of all cities * 6 Culture |rewards = Cities in the empire are equally divided to receive either the "Cisleithania" or "Transleithania" National Wonder, that boost Great People generation and increase Happiness respectively}} Magistrate *1 Citizen from each city |rewards = A land military unit will be generated in each city}} Culture |option2name=The younger Sissi, she cannot be resisted. |option2details=Every city enters a We Love the King Day. |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold. *Costs 2 turns worth of Culture. |option2name=Ballistics Vest |option2details=All gun units receive +15 Experience. *Costs 1 turn's worth of Gold |option3name=Sound recording device |option3details=Receive a free Broadcast Tower in the Capital *Costs 1 turn's worth of Gold |option4name=I heard he made a new weaving machine, can I take a look? |option4details=Receive a free Great Work of Art *Costs 1 turn's worth of Gold |option5name=I have no time for such nonsense |option5details=Nothing}} Happiness *Costs 1 turn's worth of Culture |option3name=Thank Providence for saving us! |option3details=Free Cathedral in the Capital. *Costs 1 turn's worth of Gold}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now buying your Wiener schnitzels and studying your Psychoanalysis. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Viregel'': Design, text, original XML *''JanBoruta'': Art, design *''JFD'': Lua *''TarcisioCM'': Lua, original art *''Andreas Waldeloft'': Music Category:Central Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Austria Category:Hungary Category:TarcisioCM